This description relates to a toy and particularly to a toy in which pegs may be assembled in various patterns or pictures on a board or other surface.
LITE BRITE(copyright), a well-known toy, includes a board that defines an array of apertures that are each capable of receiving a peg. Light from a source behind the board is transmitted through received pegs so as to enhance the appearance of designs or pictures formed using the pegs.
In one general aspect, a toy includes a peg board having spaced apertures extending through the peg board and sized to receive pegs. A light source positioned opposite the peg board from a side through which the pegs are inserted illuminates the apertures and any pegs inserted into the apertures. A switch circuit operates the light source and extinguishes the light source automatically following a period during which the toy is not manipulated.
Implementations may include one or more of the following features. For example, the toy may include a reflector situated and configured to receive light from the light source and to reflect the light to illuminate further the apertures and any pegs inserted into the apertures. A casing of the toy may retain the switch circuit, the light source, the reflector, and the peg board. The peg board may be connected to the casing to allow a limited range of motion relative to the casing. The movement may be controlled by springs.
The switch circuit may be coupled to the peg board so that manipulation of the peg board or the casing operates the switch circuit. For example, the switch circuit may include a movement switch, a pressure switch, or a capacitive switch. The switch circuit may automatically extinguish the light source by causing the light source to extinguish suddenly or gradually over a short period of time. To extinguish the light source, operation of the switch circuit may be timed using analog devices with corresponding RC time constants or using a digital timer. A battery may power the light source and the switch circuit.
The toy may include a drawer structured to hold pegs as well as a design sheet to cover the peg board. The peg board may be of various shapes, such as circular or polygonal. The pegs may be transparent or translucent.
The details of one or more implementations are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.